The present invention is directed to a self-supporting writing instrument having a raised resting or stored position for use in various applications utilizing the distribution of a substance such as ink and the like onto a substrate and especially to such a writing instrument adapted to be used during various coating applications having a fluid reservoir with a writing or marking end at one end and self-supporting legs near the other end that extend or pivot from the stored position to a use position for the purpose of holding and stabilizing the instrument on a horizontal surface and positioning the instrument in an angled-upward direction to allow for ease of grasp by a user and to extend an end of the reservoir opposite the writing end above the writing end in order to provide a natural bias of writing fluid toward the writing end of the instrument via gravity.
Traditional writing instruments, such as pens and other devices with fluid reservoirs, operate by utilizing a writing fluid, such as ink, that is contained within such a reservoir. The reservoir communicates with the writing end so that, during operation, the writing end discharges the ink onto a substrate. These traditional pens are very popular, but tend to suffer from an inherent limitation. Generally, for proper usage and discharge of the ink onto a substrate or writing surface such as paper, the reservoir must be positioned above the writing end so that the ink is urged by gravity into constant flow-contact with the writing end to prevent a tip on the writing end from becoming dry. Often, the pen has to be shaken initially or held in a vertical alignment for awhile to get the flow of ink started and sometimes the pen has to be shaken again and again as use continues. This is true when the reservoir is positioned below or at the same level as to the writing end and particularly when the reservoir is becoming depleted.
Another disadvantage of traditional pens is that many do not have pen stands, which is especially likely if the pen is disposable. Pen stands are used to support the pen on a horizontal surface, such as a desk, and are typically purchased with relatively expensive writing instruments for positioning and securing the pen in a fixed location and within easy grasp of a user. Some users desire a pen that does not roll across the table and can be secured allowing the user to easily reach for and grasp the pen. Pen stands are especially convenient for users that are handicapped or are required to wear surgical gloves or the like with both user-types having impaired dexterity preventing easy manipulation (e.g. picking up) of the pen in its traditional horizontal resting position.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a writing instrument designed to provide a constant flow of writing fluid to the writing end, to provide such a writing instrument that can be positioned and secured on a horizontal surface with a support that prevents the instrument from rolling off the surface and to provide such a writing instrument that is self-supporting and is angled upward from the tip and facilitates easy grasp by a user.